herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kit Taylor
Kit Taylor is one of two main protagonists of Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. He is a young adult who lost his father when he was a boy. Since then, he has been framed for many "misunderstandings" and has gained a reputation as a thief. He was placed in a foster home until he turned 18. His life went upside down upon mysteriously finds Dragon Knight Advent Deck in his apartment, giving him the ability to cross between worlds and transform into Kamen Rider Dragon Knight that led to battles against Xeviax forces to save humanity and Ventarans. Powers and Abilities Dragon_Knight_Form Adam-Kit Taylor design.jpg|Kamen Rider Dragon Knight Onyx_Form Kit Taylor.jpg|Kamen Rider Onyx Kit at first lack of proper combat skills even as Kamen Rider in the first few episodes, but finally improves over the course of the series and become a formidable Rider in his own Right. His first Advent Deck was Dragon Knight, who formerly owned by his Ventaran counterpart Adam. He uses this Advent Deck for battles until he and Xaviax (who possessed Wrath's body) vented each other that forces Xaviax ejected himself from his temporary combat vessel. After released from Advent Void by Eubolon, he received Onyx Deck as replacement for Dragon Knight deck which taken by Xaviax and Adam up until Adam's retirement and he relinquished his ownership over Dragon Knight Deck. Following Vent Cards that he had as Dragon Knight are: *'Attack Vent': Kit can summon Dragreder as his combat familiar with Attack Vent, either to have it simply blasted his foe with a fireball and retreats or continuously aiding him in his battle (usually against stronger enemies such as other Riders' combat Advent Beast) *'Sword Vent': Kit can summon a dragon-designed broadsword for armed melee combat with Sword Vent. Prior to taming Dragreder to his side and completing his Rider powers, Kit's summoned sword took the form of normal katana that broke easily, which proved to be poor choice for facing his enemies. *'Strike Vent': Kit summoned a dragon-like gauntlet on his right hand that can shoot a burst of flames like cannon, assisted by Dragreder. *'Guard Vent': Kit summoned up to 2 dragon-like shield on his arms. *'Final Vent': With Final Vent, Kit summoned Dragreder to assisted him in performing finishing move consists of him jumping into the air, delivering a flying side kick powered by Dragreder's flames. *'Survive': A card that allowed Kit in his Dragon Knight form to access Survive Mode and transforms Dragreder to Dragranzer. When activated, the background of the card shines with a spinning red flame effect and his Dragon Knight slot changes from his arm slot to a dragon-like gun called the Drag Visor-Zwei.He later gained new cards with following functions(though he only used few of them as all of the card later revealed by Adam): **'Attack Vent': Summons Dragranzer to directly attack his opponents. **'Sword Vent': Opens a blade on the slot (similar to a pocket knife). **'Shoot Vent': Summons Dragranzer who shoots a burst of flames. **'Guard Vent': Dragranzer coils around Dragon Knight which protects him from attacks. **'Trick Vent': Creates several copies of Dragon Knight. **'Strange Vent': An odd card which, upon being slotted, will become any card that any of the other Riders use (often the next card in their decks). The new card must be reslotted to use. **'Final Vent': Summons Dragranzer for Dragon Knight Survive Mode's Final Vent. Dragranzer transforms into a motorcycle that Dragon Knight rides. It will shoot fireballs at its enemies then ram itself into them. On the other hand, Kit's Onyx cards are: *'Attack Vent': Summons Dragblacker to directly attack his opponents. *'Sword Vent': Conjures a black dragon-designed broadsword. *'Strike Vent': Attaches a black dragon-like gauntlet on his right hand to shoot a burst of black flames assisted by Dragblacker. *'Guard Vent': Attaches black dragon-like guards on his arms. *'Final Vent': Summons Dragblacker for Onyx's Final Vent. It consists of Onyx jumping into the air to emit dark energy and then deliver a flying side kick with Dragblacker flying behind to boost the attack's power with its dark flame. Personality Kit is a brave and heroic young man for his age. He displayed his heroic personality where he immediately goes to save Maya when she was attacked by a group of mirror monsters (albeit succeed due to Len’s interference) and later, determined to help Len in spite of the latter's objectio , Kit uses Contract Card to tame Dragreder so he can complete his Kamen Rider powers to save Len’s life. On the other hand, he appears to be fairly easygoing. At times, he is able to subtly persuade people to do as he wants. Unlike the other Riders who were simple to manipulate by just giving them a simple desire, Kit had no real vice or ambition which meaning that just simply giving him something was not enough. Xaviax had to take a more precise and lengthy process to sway him: He had to kidnap his father and then frame Kit for his misunderstandings. However, he didn't join Xaviax and become a Rider opposing Xaviax. Eventually Xaviax approaches Kit and reveals everything to him using his love for his father to betray Wing Knight, the one who trusts Kit the most. However, after everything he's been through, Kit realizes that saving him that way would be wrong and decides to continue fighting against Xaviax. Kit’s strong heart and loyality to his friends and family best displayed when he refused Xaviax's tempting offer to save his father by venting Wing Knight and even disturbed by thoughts of betraying his allies: His fear of become as evil as Xaviax's swayed Kamen Riders manifested in form of a nightmare where he angrily vent Kase and Len after Kase ridiculed his worthy as Earth Kamen Rider (with his Kamen Raider Armor become black). This nightmare also made him initially reluctant to accept Eubolon’s newly created Onyx Advent deck to replace his Dragon Knight Deck that already taken by his ventaran counterpart Adam. These personality traits serves as major difference between himself and Adam, who had weak heart and suspectible with Xaviax's manipulations. Even so, Kit was briefly swayed by Drew aka. Kamen Rider Torque by revealing the half truth of betrayal that resulting Ventaran Riders' downfall and framing Len. Even while obviously hurt and betrayed by such false information, Kit still hestitate to vent Len on sight. Thanks to loyalty he still had with Wing Knight and Drew's own poor machinations, Kit make amends by saving Len's life, rekindled their friendships and uncovered the fact that Xaviax attempted to swayed Earth counterparts of vented Ventaran Riders. Nevertheless, Kit still had a darker side of his personality. After Cho Brothers and JTC’s attempt to vent Wing Knight provoked Chris to sacrifice himself to save Wing Knight and banished to Advent Void(also refered as vented) in process, Kit was angered so much that he retaliates by venting Albert, something that he later remorsed in spite the fact that he did not truly killed them. He also found himself angry many times and once feels useless for Len after Kase questioned his role in aiding them saving Earth from Xaviax’s forces and wondering that his dad saying that he disapproves of Kit's actions until he proved her otherwise. Kit also angered with Adam’s betrayal that led to Len’s struggle as lone Kamen Rider and the whole conflict that he attempted to vent him, though eventually choose to spare him for questioning after Eubolon implores him to do so by saying that venting Adam would only made him as worse as himself in the nightmare. Kit is a hopeless romantic and appears to be rather dreamy, believing his true love is somewhere waiting for him. History Background Kit is a young adult who lost his father when he was a boy. Since then, he has been framed for many "misunderstandings" and has gained a reputation as a thief. He was placed in a foster home until he turned 18. Little did he knew his father's disappearance were the long-term machinations done by Xaviax whom, when the time comes, led him into become Kamen Rider Dragon Knight so he would be manipulated to his side. Dragon Knight Advent Deck and First Encounter with Mirror Monster Kit's life took an unexpected turn where he had visions and dreams from his missing father that led to him stumble upon Dragon Knight's Advent Deck at his home. As he took the Advent Deck, Ventaran Advent Beast called Dragreder showed up and began to haunted him. While searching the city for clues about missing people includes his father, he witnesses a bunch of mirror monsters attempting to kidnap a young woman named Maya and tries to protect her but fails. She is rescued by Len (Kamen Rider Wing Knight) who, after defeating the monsters, notices Kit bring his Dragon Knight Advent Deck and demanded the young man to give it to him. Kit of course, refused to give his said Advent Deck out of believing that it was the clue for his missing father. Escaping from Len, Kit is attacked and falls through a mirror into Ventara and finds himself in a strange suit of armor(which actually depowered form of his Advent Kamen Rider battle suit) due to his Advent Deck. That's when Len showed up and turned into Wing Knight. Witnessing how his Advent Deck technology works, Kit tries to do the same by using Sword Deck. He managed to summon his weapon in form of a katana, only to find that the said weapon breaks against the monster's hide due to his depowered state, forcing Wing Knight took over the fight and destroys the mirror monster. Just then, Dragreder comes again and attack them. Taming The Beast Escaping the Dragreder, Kit and Len get separated. Len later finds Kit and again demands he give him the Advent Deck. Suddenly, another portal opens, and Kit and Len race to the rescue of an innocent man. Len dons his Wing Knight battle suit and enters Ventara to fight the monster. Kit attempts to done Kamen Rider Battle suit he somehow gained previously after sees how Len transformed, but can't until a vision of his father instructs him to use the Contract Card. Just then, Dragreder comes for Kit again, but Kit, upon found Contract Card within his Advent Deck, ready this time. Against Len's wishes whom don't wanted him involved in the war against Xeviax, uses Contract Card to tame Dragreder to his side, completing his Kamen Rider powers into Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. With his now completed newfound powers, he saves Len and uses his Final Vent to destroy the monster, with Len begrudgingly said that Kit has become Dragon Knight now. Maya's aid and Encountered Swayed Earth Kamen Rider Maya Young, the girl Len saved, tracks Kit down and offers to help him find his father. Just the. Kit senses a portal opening and enters Ventara to fight a mirror monster, but is attacked by another Kamen Rider named Incisor, revealing that the supposed mirror monster is actually the said Rider's Advent Beast. Kit tried to reasoned with the Kamen Rider, but Incisor keep attacking him, forcing him to retreat. Kit later visited Maya at Grace's Bookstore to asked her what she knew, and Maya proposed that mirror monsters that appeared so far have something to do with disappearances that happened in the city lately. Given that some of those monsters also kidnapped her, it's much more likely. By the time Kit left for another search, Incisor(whose true identity is the spoiled and greedy rich kid name Richie Preston who was kicked out of his home for his lack of responsibility until recruited by Xaviax under the guise of attorney Walter Connors by hired him to vent Wing Knight) comes and challenged him. The two fight until Len shows up which causes Richie to leave, believing two-on-one to be unfair. Len's Titulege Len decides to train Kit and then defeats him in a training session. Trivia *In American footage, Dragon Knight's suit actor was Hiroshi Maeda. *Unlike his counterpart Kamen Rider Ryuga, Kamen Rider Onyx was actually a good Kamen Rider due to in the series, Onyx' mantle was held by Kit. **Kamen Rider Ryuga's role as antagonist in original series is referenced where Kit had two nightmares about Onyx: The first nightmare is his fight against Onyx who come from nowhere and attacked him, while the second one is he turned against Len and Kase for reasons unknown where as he did, his Kamen Rider suit turned into that of Onyx. Not surprisingly, when Eubolon saved him from Advent Void and gave him Onyx Advent Deck, he initially refused out of fear that he become evil like in his nightmare, before eventually relents and reassured that it won't corrupt him. *Kit is the only Earth Rider to have fought in the final battle against Xaviax, and also only Earth rider to have met his ventaran twin. *Kit Alludes To Yami Yugi From The Anime Series Yu-Gi-Oh. Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Teenagers Category:Kamen Rider Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Tragic Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Selfless Category:Successors Category:Martial Artists Category:Honorable Category:One-Man Army Category:Warriors Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Merciful Category:Voice of Reason Category:Rescuers Category:Nurturer Category:Heroic Liars Category:Honest Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Scapegoat Category:Successful Category:Protectors Category:Bond Protector Category:Freedom Fighters